1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crane equipped with an inspection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been an increase in the illegal importation of suspicious items hidden inside containers. Therefore, when importing and exporting containers, especially at a container terminal of a harbor, it has become increasingly important to quickly discover and uncover the suspicious items by inspecting inside the container. Particularly from the viewpoint of decreasing inspection manpower or maintaining the status of cargoes, there has been a demand for a method which allows nondestructive inspection from outside without opening the container.
As an inspection device that nondestructively inspects for suspicious items in a container, there is for example a straddle inspection system described in Published Japanese translation No. 2000-514183 of PCT (FIG. 1, FIG. 4). This straddle inspection system has a transmission radiation source and a detector which detects radiation, installed on a straddle crane having just sufficient space to enable a container to pass in between, and by self-propelling this straddle crane to relatively move the container between the transmission radiation source and the detector, a radiographic image of the container is obtained, and the presence of suspicious items is inspected for based on this radiographic image.
However, there is a problem in that the main inspection object of this straddle inspection system is stored containers, in the case where, for example, the containers are directly loaded into a vessel without being stored, cargo transporting efficiency decreases. Furthermore, in the inspection device, the positional relationship of the inspection device and the container changes depending on the positional relationship of the straddle crane and the container. Hence the inspection condition changes at each inspection. Therefore, inspection accuracy is not constant and the analysis of inspection results is time-consuming.